This invention pertains to balancing machines and more particularly to a dynamic balancing machine having means for automatic entry of balancing parameters particularly useful in balancing vehicle wheels.
According to one electronic wheel balancing machine, spaced parallel upright support brackets carry an elongate cylindrical bearing housing. A driveshaft within the housing supports a wheel on one end and drive means on the other. As an unbalanced wheel is rotated, forces act upon sensing means carried by the brackets. Information from the sensing means is used to compute the amount and location for weight to be added to balance the wheel. In a balancing arrangement of this kind, the values of certain input parameters have heretofore been manually measured and entered and hence subject to the usual human error.
Heretofore, at least three measurements have had to be made. Each measurement is then manually entered into the computing section of the machine by manipulation of an associated dial. This arrangement, accordingly, provides six stages where human error can occur.